Scars
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: [POST GMG] Y es que ahora todo lo entendía. El dolor estaba llegando a él poco a poco. El dolor de su propia muerte, el dolor de las lágrimas y gritos de Juvia, el dolor de las súplicas de Lyon, y el dolor de la valiosa pérdida de la persona amada por Meredy .:Leve Gruvia:.


Lo sé, tengo prometidos varios one shot cómicos fumados y eso, pero en verdad, cuando vuelvo a leer lo capitulos recientes del manga no pude evitar escribir este one shot. Además, de que mis amigos están aquí ayudándome a escribirlos, ¡Por eso amo a mis unicornios!(?)

Espero que les guste, ya que bueno, no es algo digamos, "Romántico", es más de amistad y confortamiento al igual que angustia. Y para acabarla, lo escribí escuchando el OST de Naruto "Sadness and Sorrow" LOL, así que si quieren ambientarse(?) pueden leer y escuchar la canción.

Línea del tiempo; Tres meses después de los grandes juegos mágicos (inspirado más que nada en la "muerte" de Gray).

ksfnklsflksmdfklsm bueno ya, léanlo poh :c

* * *

.

**Personajes:** Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Loxar, Lyon Bastia & Meredy.

**Genero:** Angst/Hurt/Comfort/Friendship/Leve Romance.

**Palabras:** 2,158

.

.

.

**S**cars.

_Tenemos cicatrices en los lugares más insospechados como si fueran mapas secretos de nuestra historia __personal__, vestigios de viejas heridas._

Sin lugar a dudas, los acontecimientos ocurridos tres meses atrás en el festival del dragón, habían dejado cicatrices en los magos involucrados, sin lugar a dudas, poco a poco las heridas internas fueron sanando. Con dolor, pero habían cicatrizado a fin de cuentas.

— ¡Hemos regresado! —gritó Natsu entrando con su equipo por la puerta del gremio, todos le devolvieron el saludo.

— ¡Natsu-san! —Gritó un rubio a lo lejos—¡Me debes una lucha, ni creas que lo he olvidado!

—Creí que nunca lo dirías Sting—decía corriendo hacia él y con el puño en alto, mientras que Rogue y Yukino que estaban también en aquella mesa, suspiraban cansados.

—Qué bueno que regresaran con bien—dijo aquella maga de cabellos rosados al grupo, la rubia sonrió.

—Meredy, ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión con Juvia y Gajeel?

Y sí, hace tres meses, luego de la cruel muerte de la maga Ultear, Juvia se tomó la insistencia de unir a Meredy al gremio, ya que no quería dejarla sola. Ella había vivido en carne propia lo que era la soledad, sabía lo que era ser dejada por las personas amadas. Por eso mismo no quería que Meredy sufriera lo mismo.

Juvia, desde hace tres meses, se había convertido en el guardián de la muchacha.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar Lucy.

—Hablando de esos dos—comenzó a hablar Gray mirando a los alrededores— ¿En dónde está Juvia?

Meredy lo miró y suspiró. A pesar de que sabía que Gray, no era el culpable de lo ocurrido, aun se le hacía difícil mirarlo a la cara.

Y más, porque al hacerlo, recordaba aquella cruel escena que si había sido real y no una mera ilusión.

—Está ahí—dijo señalando hacia un barandal, donde la maga de agua, estaba sentaba junto a un albino.

Erza y Lucy rápidamente miraron a Gray, notando, como su mirada caía al suelo.

Ya que también, en el lapso de tres meses, Juvia y Gray habían tenido un notorio distanciamiento. Y no fue iniciado por el Fullbuster, sino, por la misma maga de agua. Y es que a pesar de que esta aún se mantenía atenta al mago de hielo, él notaba como, cada día que pasaba, ella buscaba excusas para escapar de él, para no aceptar misiones con él, o para no estar aunque fuese, un solo minuto a solas.

_Pero eso no había sido lo peor._

Lo peor, era que ahora, Lyon Bastia pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en Fairy Tail, y por ende, con Juvia Loxar. Aquella maga que ya no desistía de su compañía, e incluso, conversaban juntos hasta altas horas de la noche. Y eso lo sabía porque más de una vez, los miraba cerrando las puertas del gremio juntos.

—Ese cabrón ya me tiene harto—dijo entre dientes, dirigiéndose hacia la pareja, pero una mano en su hombro no lo dejó seguir.

—No—decía Meredy—Déjalos.

Erza, que se había mantenido al margen del asunto, decidió dar un vistazo hacia donde Juvia y Lyon.

Y se sorprendió, se sorprendió al notar como las aparentes sonrisas en sus rostros no eran más que una finta, que en verdad, lo que enmarcaba en sus rostros era la tristeza absoluta.

Era como cuando ella aparentaba estar fuerte cuando lo único que quería hacer era llorar.

—Gray—lo llamó la pelirroja— ¿Para qué quieres hablar con Juvia?

—Cómo que para qué Erza—contestó tajantemente— ¡Ella lleva ignorándome todo este tiempo y ahora, ella está como si nada con el idiota de Lyon!

Eso había dicho, aunque realmente, lo que quería decir había sido; _No soporto verlos juntos, y la indiferencia de ella, sin saber por qué, me lastima._

—Espero y ahora, seas honesto con tus sentimientos Gray—dio media vuelta—Recuerda lo ocurrido tres meses atrás, nadie tiene el tiempo de su vida asegurado.

Y esas palabras, sacaron un escalofrió en los magos, quienes entendieron a la perfección a que se referían esas palabras.

— ¡Oh! —Se escuchó aquella voz que ahora, era la que menos quería escuchar Gray—Al parecer has vuelto de tu misión—sonrió de lado— ¿No causaste problemas como siempre, verdad Gray?

—Qué te importa Lyon.

—Gray-sama, no le hable de esa manera a Lyon-sama por favor.

El de cabellos negros la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Notando, por primera vez, las ojeras en su lindo rostro, al igual, que lo cristalino que estaban sus ojos.

Pero aun así, eso no quitó que ella, había salido en defensa del albino.

—Gray-sama, tiene un rasguño en la mejilla—dijo preocupada poniendo su mano en el rostro del mago— ¿Le duele Gray-sama?

Y Gray se dio cuenta, la mirada de Juvia hacia él era de pena, dolor y tristeza, ya no estaban aquellos corazones que lo fastidiaban ni aquel sonrojo en su rostro.

Ella no era Juvia Loxar.

_Ella no era su Juvia._

—Estoy bien—respondió en seco, haciendo que la maga suspirara algo tranquila.

—Juvia se alegra—miró al albino—Bueno, Juvia y Lyon-sama se retiran.

—Así es, Juvia y yo iremos a comer—desvió su vista hacia Meredy— ¿Vienes?

La pelirrosa los miró con sorpresa, ya que ambos lo notaron.

Ambos habían notado la cicatriz que se había abierto gracias a las palabras de Erza Scarlet. Pero ella, también había notado la cicatriz abierta entre ambos magos al ver, a Gray llegando de su misión.

—Claro Juvia, Lyon-san.

Juvia y Lyon sonrieron, poniendo aquella mascara de felicidad en sus rostros.

Tratando de ignorar la mirada inquietante de Gray sobre ellos, tratando de ignorar su voz llamándolos una vez que había salido del gremio.

Tratando de ignorar, aquellas horrendas imágenes donde el mago, había muerto ante sus ojos sin darles una sola oportunidad de hacer algo siquiera.

Ya que sí, hace tres meses, Lyon y Juvia habían tenido un acercamiento, pero no amoroso como Gray lo pensaba. Ambos magos, se habían acercado por el dolor de ver la muerte del ser querido, ambos magos, tuvieron la necesidad de lamentarse juntos.

Amortiguando el dolor, tratando de llevarlo lejos.

Pero ese siempre volvía cuando Gray aparecía ante sus ojos.

_Las imágenes se repetían._

— ¡Juvia, Lyon! —Gritó con fuerza, la primera en detenerse, aunque no fue llamada, fue Meredy— ¡Dejen de huir!

—Gray-sama…—susurró Juvia mirándolo.

Y ante de haberlo previsto, la lluvia cayó sobre los cuatro, sobre aquellos magos que sentían como las viejas cicatrices comenzaban a abrirse dolorosamente.

—Tenemos que hablar—sentenció.

—Y según tú…—habló el albino colocándose frente a Juvia. Provocando aún más a Gray— ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

— ¡De todo Lyon! —Gritó sorprendiéndolos— ¡Juvia, sal de ahí y mírame!

— ¡Hey, no le grites a Juvia! —se metió Meredy tomando a la maga del brazo—Juvia, ven, yo estoy contigo.

Juvia asintió, saliendo de su escondite y viendo con ya, lágrimas en los ojos, al Fullbuster.

—Solo lo preguntaré una vez. ¿Qué sucedió? —Preguntó con duda, no sabía cuáles eran las palabras exactas que debía decir—Que… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con ustedes?, no… más bien, ¿qué sucedió contigo Juvia?

La maga se sorprendió y bajó la mirada.

—N-No sucedió nada Gray-sama.

—Mientes.

—Yo te contestaré la pregunta Gray—dijo Meredy ante la mirada de Lyon y Juvia—Ellos… aun no lo superan.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Ellos aún no superan lo ocurrido tres meses atrás!, ¡Maldita sea Gray, eres estúpido o qué!

El Fullbuster la miró con sorpresa, viendo, nuevamente, las imágenes de lo ocurrido en su mente.

—Ugh, mi cabeza.

—Tu moriste Gray.

—No lo hice—dijo mirándola con el dolor en su cabeza—Estoy aquí, ¿No?, supérenlo.

— ¡Tu moriste maldita sea, si no hubiese sido por Ultear tu seguirías muerto! —Gritó rompiendo a llorar— ¡Qué no lo entiendes maldito imbécil!

Y antes de que pudiera responder, Lyon había llegado propiciándole un puñetazo en la cara.

Gray lo miró furioso, aturdido. Y con los dientes rechinando, y se levantó tomándolo del cuello.

— ¡Qué mierda te sucede Lyon!

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver, como su rival y antiguo amigo, estaba llorando con los dientes apretados y mirándolo con enojo, frustración y remordimiento. Así que lentamente, fue soltándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Gray-sama murió—escuchó decir a Juvia que ahora, había caído llorando en el suelo—Murió frente a Juvia y-y no pudimos hacer nada—se tapó el rostro con ambas manos—Lyon-sama también sufrió mucho, Juvia quería morir Gray-sama.

_Algunas heridas se cierran dejándonos sólo una cicatriz, pero otras no._

—Yo no lloro por ti Gray—dijo Meredy—Quizás, tú veas las reacciones de Lyon-san y Juvia exageradas, pero eso fue porque tú fuiste el que murió aquel día. Tú fuiste el que cayó en la inconsciencia para siempre.

Tomó un respiro, pero luego volvió a hablar.

—Estabas muerto, no escuchaste los gritos desgarradores de Juvia, no viste sus lágrimas, no escuchaste las súplicas de Lyon pidiendo ayuda para ti. E-Ellos… ellos no pueden verte sin recordar—empuñó sus manos— ¡Tú no eres nadie para decir que superen lo ocurrido cuando tú, no viste la muerte de tu ser querido frente a tus ojos!

_Algunas cicatrices las llevamos a todas partes y aunque la herida cierre… el dolor persiste._

Gray abrió la boca, quería contestarle, decir algo.

Pero al ver el estado de ella, al ver a Lyon llorando, y más, notando lo destrozada que estaba Juvia, no pudo hacerlo.

_Las cicatrices que no se pueden ver, son las más difíciles de sanar._

Si… ahora, las imágenes en su mente estaban comenzando a tomar vida propia.

La voz de Lyon gritando el nombre de Juvia.

Su cuerpo empujando a la maga.

Disparos atravesando su cuerpo.

Lágrimas de la chica a la cual protegió hasta su último aliento.

Aquel grito desgarrador sin honorífico alguno…

—Gray-sama…—lo llamó Juvia al ver, como este había caído al suelo de rodillas— ¿Gray-sama?

Y es que ahora todo lo entendía. El dolor, estaba llegando a él poco a poco. El dolor de su propia muerte, el dolor de las lágrimas y gritos de Juvia, el dolor de las suplicas de Lyon, y el dolor de la valiosa pérdida de la persona amada por Meredy.

¿Cómo haber sido tan estúpido ante lo evidente antes sus ojos?, ¿Cómo fue ignorante ante el dolor que reflejaban aquellos rostros?

_¡No viste la muerte de tu ser querido frente a tus ojos!_

Sí, una vez lo hizo. Su maestra murió ante sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada ante ello.

Pero esa cicatriz ya había sanado, hace mucho tiempo. Pero ahora, una herida nueva estaba apareciendo. Y en ella, la imagen de la maga de agua aparecía, siendo ella, la que había recibido aquellos disparos.

Ya que Gray lo sabía, si no la hubiese empujado, él sería el que ahora, seguramente lloraría ante los crueles recuerdos de aquel trágico día.

—Gray-sama no llore—dijo Juvia acariciando el rostro del mago—Por favor Gray-sama, Juvia no soporta verlo llorar.

No dijo nada, se dejó acariciar por aquella mano, dejando caer también, aquellas lágrimas que él no tenía previsto soltar.

_Sus cicatrices, ese día se estaban transformando en viles lágrimas._

—Lo siento—murmuró—Lo siento mucho—volvió a decir.

Juvia entonces dejó escapar un grito y lo abrazó. Ambos llorando. Ambos descargando el dolor.

Mientras que Lyon y Meredy se miraban, sentándose en el suelo junto a ellos, liberando el dolor, liberándose del miedo de aquellas pesadillas que tanto los atormentaban.

Y estaba claro que después de esto nadie debía decir más, las acciones decían más de mil palabras, y las lágrimas lloradas ese día, marcaron el comienzo de una nueva unión entre esos cuatro magos.

Lyon después de ese día, siguió con su infantil cortejo hacia Juvia, y Gray, luchaba contra él dándole a entender que no se la dejaría tan fácil.

Juvia seguía con sus fantasías, mientras que Meredy, sonreía escuchando sus locuras.

— ¡Juvia-chan solo me ama a mí!

— ¡No es cierto, Juvia le es fiel a Gray-sama!

—Te voy a dar tu merecido Lyon.

— ¡No me obliguen a usar el enlace sensorial con ustedes!

Pero lo que nadie sabía, es que ese era un escudo que los cuatro se habían sobrepuesto, un escudo que los protegería por un tiempo de las pesadillas y el dolor.

— ¡Hey Juvia! —La llamó Gray— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

_Las cicatrices no son estáticas… por supuesto, lo idóneo sería carecer de ellas; aunque algunas cicatrices en el corazón, son importantes para aprender y mejorar._

—A Juvia le encantaría Gray-sama—respondió rozando su mano con la suya, y sorprendiéndose, de que Gray correspondiera al tacto.

_Porque a veces, nos equivocamos mucho, y gracias a ellas despertamos y volvemos a la realidad._

—Vamos—miró hacia atrás— ¡Y tú lárgate de aquí Lyon!

_Pudiendo ponerle fin, y pudiendo, arreglar el error cometido._

—Hai hai—dijo el albino comenzando a caminar seguido de Meredy— ¿Tu qué?

_Más de lo que jamás hay duda, es que es mejor tenerlas a carecer de ellas según las circunstancias, porque eso, solo puede tener un significado, el cual es;_

—Quiero ir a cenar.

_Aún sigo en este mundo…_

.

.

_**F**in_

* * *

Y esta fue mi contribución a todos los one shot que subieron sobre estos capitulos y eso(: Bueno, este one shot fue porque quería hacer algo más profundo en los sentimientos de estos cuatro personajes, porque vamos, que Mashima los haya puesto juntos en una escena tan traumante como la que leímos, es por algo.

Pienso que tal vez, entre estos cuatro, algo muy bonito pueda suceder(:

Espero que les haya gustado y no me lancen tomates por favor, ya que estoo es algo totaaaaaaaaalmente diferente a lo que siempre hago.

_Espero ver sus lindos reviews pronto!_

Cuídense muchísimo!

Ja-ne!

**U**sagi-**c**h_a_n.


End file.
